


Exercising Restraint

by fengirl88



Category: due South
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Fraser’s all about restraint, right?  In more ways than one, it turns out.  Which, Ray is not complainingat all, but he was very much not expecting that.





	Exercising Restraint

Fraser’s all about restraint, right? In more ways than one, it turns out. Which, Ray is not complaining _at all_ , but he was very much not expecting that. 

Hell, this is a guy who irons his Mountie hat. A guy who starches his underpants (spotless, white cotton). And Fraser _talks_ like a guy who starches his underpants (spotless, white cotton). Prim and proper. The last guy you’d expect to be into anything kinky. Not that Ray ever expected to find out what Fraser was into.

And then there was the day where they both ended up in the lake they call Michigan, for maybe the fifth time since Ray went undercover as Vecchio. Ray cursed the whole way back to his apartment, _ruining the upholstery, pair of fucking drowned rats, I swear to god, Fraser, why this always happens with you, never with anyone else_ , and Fraser pushed him up against the wall in the hallway of his apartment building and kissed him so hard Ray nearly fell over, and two minutes later blew Ray in the shower.

So yeah, maybe Ray shouldn’t have been so surprised when the Mountie turned out to have a kinky side. Because there’s a world of difference between how the guy talks and what he does. Which Ray kind of already knew, if he thought about it, what with the jumping off buildings and the licking weird stuff.

Fraser likes to play. Likes to be _played with_. And hell yes, Ray is down with that. They fool around with handcuffs, scarves, even a blindfold a couple times. Ray likes Fraser looking at him too much to do that on the regular. The wild look Fraser gets when he’s tied up and desperate for it, squirming, waiting for Ray to start. The way he flushes and licks his lips when Ray makes him look him in the eye and ask for what he wants. The way he stares at Ray’s hands. Ray gets hard just thinking about that.

Turns out, Ray has a kink too: it’s finding out all Fraser’s kinks and giving him _everything_.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Restraint challenge at fan_flashworks; also a fill for the Dirty square on my bingo card.


End file.
